Iberian Peninsula - 206BC
236 BC * The Carthaginian General Hamilcar Barca enters Iberia with his armies through Gadir. 228 BC * Hamilcar Barca dies in battle. He is succeeded in command of the Carthaginian armies in Iberia by his son-in-law Hasdrubal, who extends the newly acquired empire by skillful diplomacy, and consolidates it by the foundation of Carthago Nova (Cartagena) as the capital of the new province. 226 BC * Hasdrubal the Fair, who rule relatively independently of Carthage, sign the Ebro treaty with Rome, which fix the river Ebro as the boundary between the two powers. Under the terms of the treaty, Carthage may not expand north of the Ebro, as long as Rome likewise may not expand to the south of the river. 220 BC * Hannibal capture the Vaccean cities of Helmantica (Salamanca) and Arbucala (Zamora). 219 BC * Hannibal defeate a combined force of Vaccaei, Olcades and Carpetani, thus completing his conquest of Hispania south of the Ebro with the exception of Saguntum. * Beginning of the siege of Saguntum. The city call for Roman aid and the Roman Senate sends envoys to declare the city under Roman protection, which is disregarded by Hannibal. 218 BC * Hannibal Barca takes Saguntum with the aid of the Turboletae and departs for the Italian peninsula in order to attack the Romans in their own territory. His younger brother Hasdrubal Barca is left in the command of the Carthaginian armies in Iberia. * Beginning of the Second Punic War between Carthage and Rome. * A Roman army under Gnaeus Cornelius Scipio Calvus defeat an outnumbered Carthaginian army near Cissa, thus gaining control of the territory north of the Ebro River that Hannibal had just subdued a few months prior in the summer. This is the first battle the Romans ever fought in Iberia. * Scipio and the Roman army winter at Tarraco. Hasdrubal retire to Cartagena after garrisoning allied towns south of the Ebro. 217 BC * Hasdrubal Barca launch a joint expedition to destroy the Roman base north of the Ebro River, but is defeated after a surprise attack by the Roman ships, who completely annihilate the Carthaginian naval contingent. * After the battle of Ebro River, Hasdrubal dismiss the Iberian crews, sparking a rebellion in the Trudetani tribe. * During the fall, Publius Cornelius Scipio joins his brother Gnaeus Cornelius Scipio Calvus, reinforcing the Roman troops. 216 BC * The Scipio brothers raid Barcid possessions in Iberia and Balearic Islands and recruit auxiliary troops from Iberian tribes, consolidated their hold north of the Ebro River. They also encourage Iberian tribes friendly with the Romans to raid tribes loyal to Carthage beyond the Ebro. * Hasdrubal spend the year in subduing the Iberian tribes, with little effort made to confront the Romans. 215 BC * The Romans lay siege to Ibera, a small Iberian town allied to Carthage. Hasdrubal march north with his field army to the Ebro, but besiege a town allied with the Romans across Dertosa instead. The Scipios lift their siege and move to engage Hasdrubal, defeating him in the battle of Dertosa. * The Romans retake Saguntum and go deeper into Iberia. 212 BC * The Romans and their Edetani allies invade Turboletania, seize the capital Turba and raze it to the ground, selling his residents to slavery. 211 BC * Large Carthaginian counter-offensive led by Hasdrubal Barca, his brother Mago Barca and Hasdrubal Gisco. Publius Cornelius Scipio and his bother Gnaeus Cornelius Scipio Calvus are killed in the Battles of the Upper Baetis. Carthaginian victory. * Rome send reinforcements to Iberia under the command of Gaius Claudius Nero, but Nero score no spectacular victories. 210 BC * Arrival of Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus, the son of Publius Scipio, with 10,000 Roman troops in Iberia. * The Roman general Scipio Africanus conquers Carthago Nova. 209 BC * The three Carthaginian armies remain separated, and their generals at odds with each other, thus giving the Romans a chance to deal with them one by one. 208 BC * Scipio move against Hasdrubal, whose force wintered at Baecula, inflicting great losses. * After the battle, Hasdrubal lead his depleted army over the western passes of the Pyrenees into Gaul, and subsequently into Italy with a mostly Gallic force in an ill-fated attempt to join his brother Hannibal. * Scipio retire his army to Tarraco, and manage to secure alliances with most of the native Iberian tribes, who switch side after the recent Roman successes. 207 BC * Carthaginian reinforcements land in Iberia under Hanno, who soon join Mago Barca. Together they raise a powerful army by heavy recruiting of Celtiberians. * Hasdrubal Gisco advance his army from Gades into Andalusia. * Scipio send a detachment under Silanus to strike Mago first. Achieving complete surprise, Silanus fall on the Carthaginian camps, dispersing Mago’s Celtiberians and capturing Hanno. 206 BC * Battle of Ilipa (near Seville) between Roman legions, commanded by Scipio Africanus, and Carthaginian armies, commanded by Hasdrubal Barca and Mago. Roman victory that results in the evacuation of Iberia by the Punic commanders. * Gadir surrenders without a fight to the Romans. Category:Iberian Peninsula Category:Maps Category:Broken links